


What Comes After

by JudeJube



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeJube/pseuds/JudeJube
Summary: In which things get a little too real for our Ineffable Husbands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream and the second I woke up I wrote it out. This is the result. I've fallen in love with this show ahhhhh. This is stand-alone but I love these boys so who knows maybe I'll eventually write a fic about these two.

3 years and 4 months after Armageddon...

He's at ease, more at ease than he should be, but he's at ease nonetheless. And he savours it, for now. 

They're at a hotel, some weird vacation spot the angel had insisted on. They were, as it were, trying to lay low and use as little magic as possible, for fear of being found, and it had worked so far.

It was a spot Anathema and that...that..scraggly looking boy, what's his name, it was some kind of lizard na- ah forget it, it wasn't important. Those two had picked it, and Aziraphale, during one of the Antichrist's- Adam's, birthdays (he forgot which one), had insisted they get to know the young Witch better. 

It suited Crowley just fine if it meant he got to sit at the pool side and have a nap in the sun.

After a bit though, he sat up, decidedly bored with what he was doing. And Aziraphale was no longer in his line of sight, something that'd become an increasing source of paranoia since he'd been discorporated back in Soho. So he stood, beginning to stride over to where he could sense the other, when all of a sudden, he felt the wind knocked out of his lungs, and he fell to the ground, feeling as though someone was trying to shove him through it to Hell. 

He panicked for a moment, struggling to force himself to stand back up, and eventually the invisible weight lifted, and he ran a shaking hand through his hair. They'd found him. They found him and were trying to force him to go back 'home', and that meant they knew where Aziraphale was. 

He began to really rush over to the angel when again, he was knocked to the ground with a groan. It was like a crushing wind that refused to let him get up, and if he didn't the earth would swallow him whole and spit him back out down there and he did not want that. 

Once again, he managed to fight it off, however this time, when he stood, he was face to face with none other than Hastur, that disgusting rotting flesh stench permeating Crowley's already sensitive sense of smell. It made him gag, though he very poorly tried to cover it up with a mild grimace. 

"Ah, Hastur. Wasn't expecting a visit from you til next week," he tried to joke. "You're a bit early and I'm quite in the middle of something so if you'd take a message I'd be happy to-"

"You're not going to silver-tongue your way out of this one, Crowley," the other demon sneered, smug as he stood a bit taller than the other. "Our dark lord himself has requested a sit-down with you, you ought to be honoured. Very curious about the Holy Water thing, you know. You're somewhat of a legend down there."

"Yes, well, er...if I graced everyone with my presence when would I have the time for myself, you know?" Hastur didn't look impressed. "Can I take a rain check on that?" He tried, and Hastur looked mildly confused.

"It's..it's not raining, though."

"...yeah, well, figure of speech 'n all that," Crowley mumbled, before casually trying to saunter around the other demon.

Hastur snatched his arm, grip like a vice, and it made Crowley's toes curl in his shoes. "I don't think so. Listen, that lil' ..pet you got there, that angel."

"He's not really a pet though, more like an acquaintance-"

"We know he's here with you. We could drag him back to Gabriel and Michael, if this goes..sideways." Hastur took a step closer. "You wouldn't want that, now would you?"

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" Crowley asked incredulously. He wouldn't put it past him to do so, he just didn't think he'd have the creativity to do such a thing. In any other circumstance, Crowley would have almost been..proud of him."

"Not trying. I'm...negotiating, you could say." Hastur smiled, and it made Crowley's skin crawl at the sight. "We can do this the easy way. Or the painful way," he added, nodding over Crowley's shoulder, and when the redhead turned to look, Aziraphale was rounding the corner, with Anathema, both chatting away exuberantly. 

Crowley fidgeted in his spot, knowing he was cornered. "Fine. Fine!" He hissed. "Give me five minutes, I can't just dissapear, they'll come looking. And I want a drink for the road."

"Five minutes. Any longer and I'll bring the angel too.

"Yeah yeah, you've made your point," he muttered, shooting Hastur a dirty look as he wandered over to the angel and the witch.

He didn't like this, had to fight very hard not to act too twitchy, but he felt cornered, he was cornered, and that aggravated him to no end.

"-And honestly I just can't seem to find any decent ones anywhere but Paris!" He caught wind of the last bit of their conversation, Aziraphale going on about crepes, it sounded like, and he scowled. He adjusted his sunglasses a little. He wore them less often around the angel, but lying without them on made it easier for the other to tell what he was thinking, so he did his best to keep a straight face. 

"Angel." Aziraphale glanced up, and he nearly beamed at the demon.

"Oh, Crowley! There you are! I was beginning to wonder where you'd slithered off to!" Crowley made a face at the joke.

"Yeah yeah. Listen, I need to, um...er...I have...so-st-things, to attend to."

"Oh, well of course! Allow me to help you find your ca-"

"'M not drivin'," he muttered irritably, and the angel seemed to catch on to his foul mood.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, quite, peachy keen. Tickety-boo," he mocked, before clearing his throat, glancing at Anathema. His angel was oblivious, he knew that, but maybe…

He could sense Hastur not far behind him, and he very carefully moved his hand up to gesture vaguely. 

"Listen, some business came up suddenly, awfully urgent that I get it dealt with." Help me, he mouthed, and the two shot him confused looks.

"What-what are you, doing, Crowley?" Anathema asked, brows furrowed as the demon attempted to 'write' something on his leg with his finger. 

He was trying to write SOS but neither of these absolute idiots could take a damn cue to save their stupid lives.

"You're acting quite strange, even for you, Crowley," Aziraphale remarked, studying the demon closely. "Were you in the sun too long"

"Yes-no- agh, you're absolutely daft-" he growled, frustrated. He could feel Hastur get closer, and he knew he'd missed his chance. So he did something spontaneous. Something he'd considered doing, for centuries, but never gathered the courage to do. He was waiting for the right moment, and although he wouldn't exactly call this 'The Right Moment', it may be the last moment he has with the angel.

He grabbed him by the face, yanking him in for a not-very-gentle, not-so-subtle, cover-your-child's-eyes-and-look-the-other-way-as-well kiss. It was desperate, trying to convey feelings he's never been able to bring himself to say. And before the angel has time to react, to either reject or accept the one of very few times he's been this open about his emotions, he turned on his heel, walling quickly towards Hastur in the distance.

"Fuck," he growled under his breath as he approached the other demon, livid and...if he was honest with himself, a little afraid of what was to come for him. "Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK" 

Hastur didn't say another word to him, just sneering that awful, disgusting sneer Crowley hated so much, and then the weight was back, and this time both sunk into the earth, disappearing from the view of the world, and into the unkown, for Crowley at least.


	2. UPDATE

Okay so! This is most likely going to remain as the oneshot as it is, as I'm currently working on a Gomens big bang fic and that has taken up the entirety of my spare time

However once the Big Bang is complete, I do have a human au I'd like to write a fic for, so look forward to the first chapter of that, I'll probably start posting my AU fic sometime in october, beginning of november? 

Thank you for your patience and much love to you all ♡

-Lube (JudeJube)


End file.
